El Acuerdo
by Carito-Chan0
Summary: -Quiero que te infiltres en la Compañía Taisho- Dijo mirando a su ventana – Quiero que obtengas la confianza de Sesshomaru Taisho, No me importa cómo, y luego, cuando confié plenamente en ti, lo traiciones- Dijo mientras me miraba directamente-


_El Acuerdo_

Todos Los Derechos Reservados a Rumiko Takahashi

Yo Solo Escribo La Historia!

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos de Los Personajes-_

_Flash Back_

_

* * *

_

Mi Nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años, soy bastante normal, a excepción de un pequeño detalle, soy algo parecido a un títere, hago todo lo que Naraku Senaka me ordena.

¿Por qué lo hago?, él tiene algo muy preciado para mí, tiene a mi familia, y no dudo que si lo desea es capaz de hacerles cualquier cosa.

¿Qué Paso con mi familia?... ¿Cómo es que él la tiene?

Bueno fue hace pocos meses atrás que ocurrió_…_

_Estaba muy nerviosa, mi padre tenía hoy una entrevista de trabajo, y ya que desde hacía tiempo que no tenía trabajo, esta era una gran oportunidad, además no era cualquier empresa en la que él deseaba trabajar en un futuro, nada de eso, era una de las empresas más importantes de Japón, Shikon, ese era su nombre, y era dirigida por nada más ni nada menos que Naraku Senaka, uno de los más famosos empresarios._

_Según las personas decían, él tenía aparte de una gran cantidad de dinero, una gran inteligencia, mucho más cuando se trataba de negocios, esa era una de las razones por las que tenía una de las mejores empresas de todo Japón, sin mencionar que era uno de los hombres más adinerados del país._

_Mi padre, se encontraba más que nervioso, sabía que debía tratar de comportarse lo mejor que le fuera posible en su entrevista, y así tal vez tendría el trabajo que anhelaba. Pero le asustaba el hecho de que Senaka fuera uno de los hombres más estrictos en cuanto a trabajo se trataba, sabía que tenía pocas oportunidades, así que tendría que esforzarse para impresionarlo._

_Pronto llegaría la hora en que papa fuera así que mi madre, mi hermano, mi abuelo y yo le deseamos la mejor suerte. Mi Madre lo acompaño hasta la puerta y lo despidió._

_La Mañana paso tranquila, nada nuevo, vi un rato tv, y luego llame a alguna de mis amigas para ver qué haríamos en la tarde._

_Todo comenzó a ir mal en la tarde, mi padre había tardado mucho más de lo pensado, mi madre estaba algo asustada, mi abuelo trataba de calmarla, diciendo que seguramente se había demorado un poco más la entrevista y que debía estar en algún sitio comiendo algo luego de salir de la empresa, mi hermano, impaciente marcaba el numero del celular de mi padre una y otra vez con la esperanza de que el contestara, yo no me preocupaba, seguramente se habría quedado comiendo como dijo el abuelo, pensaba._

_Paso Una hora y mi madre impaciente dijo que lo iría a buscar a la empresa, mi abuelo y Sota, mi hermano, se ofrecieron a acompañarla, y me pidieron que cuidara el templo mientras regresaban, yo acepte y seguí en lo mío, viendo la tv._

_Luego de tres hora sin que mi familia apareciera comencé a preocuparme, me preguntaba ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?, y ¿si les pasa algo?, al principio hice caso omiso a la preocupación, pero esta después comenzó a aumentar más y más conforme pasaban los minutos._

_Comencé a asustarme ¿Qué le había pasado a mi familia?, era mucho tiempo como para que estuvieran en esa empresa, o en algún lugar de la ciudad, además si ese fuera el caso, estaba segura que mi madre me habría llamado._

_¿Qué estaba pasando? Me preguntaba una y otra vez._

_El miedo crecía cada vez más y más, hasta que oí como sonaba el timbre, me alegre, esos debían mi familia, así que corrí hasta la puerta y me dispuse a abrir, preparando lo que les diría por haberme asustado, pero para mi sorpresa hay no se encontraban ellos, lo único que se podía ver era un pequeña caja cerca de la puerta, solo eso._

_La tome y la lleve a la mesa, preguntándome que podría ser eso, al momento que la habría, dentro había una pequeña carta, y decía:_

"_Querida Kagome, Si Deseas recuperar a tu familia ven mañana a la dirección que aparecerá en la parte inferior de esta tarjeta._

_Si no lo haces, ten por seguro que nunca volverás a ver a tu familia" _

Y Desde ese día nada había sido igual, ya no tenía una vida tranquila, Senaka me ordenaba cosas la mayoría del tiempo, y debía cumplirlas, apenas y sobrevivía con lo que él me daba, todo era un completo caos.

Justo ahora me encontraba al frente de su puerta, esperando a que me dejara pasar para ver qué era lo que quería esta vez.

-Pasa- Dijo una voz finalmente

Entre en la oficina, y lo vi sentado como siempre mirando informes, lo mire deseando que sintiera mi odio, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, si tan solo no se hubiera llevado a mi familia, nada de esto estaría sucediendo, y yo podría vivir una vida tranquila, y sin preocuparme de lo que le fuera a pasar a ellos en un futuro.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba justo frente a él y espere a que hablara…

-Quiero que hagas algo- Dijo mirándome mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, odiaba verlo sonreír-

-Quiero que te infiltres en la Compañía Taisho- Dijo mirando a su ventana – Quiero que obtengas la confianza de Sesshomaru Taisho, No me importa cómo, y luego, cuando confié plenamente en ti, lo traiciones- Dijo mientras me miraba directamente

-Si Logras herirlo y lograr que su compañía se derrumbe poco a poco, te devolveré a tu familia- Dijo mientras Volvía a sonreír- Si no lo haces, sabes las consecuencias-

Trague pesadamente, sabía que si no le obedecía, las consecuencias serían terribles, y no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a mi familia. Sabía que todo esto terminaría mal, pero lo haría, _**Tenía**_ que hacerlo, por el bien de mi familia, y por mi propio bien.

-Está bien, lo hare- dije mirándolo con odio y coraje- pero debes prometerme que me los devolverás-

-Claro- Dijo Mirandome para luego reírse, y pedirme que saliera de su oficina.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno este no es exactamente mi primer fic, pero es uno de los pocos que eh hecho.

Me esforcé para que quedara bien este primer capítulo : D, sé que no esta excelente pero espero mejorar con el tiempo

Ojala les guste y me apoyen con este fic!

Pueden dejarme sugerencias para mejorar y en general lo que deseen poner en su review siempre y cuando sea dicho de buena manera!

Agradezco a una buena amiga mía que me está ayudando con este fic Thanks Tefa :D

Gracias por leer!


End file.
